


Distant Memories

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: ⚙️ Transformers ⚙️ [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Human, Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Cybernetics, Cyberpunk, During Canon, Emotional Hurt, F/M, False Memories, Families of Choice, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Forgotten Life, Found Family, Gen, Heavy Angst, Human, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping, Lost Memories, Memories, Memory Loss, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Repressed Memories, Sad, Sad Ending, Team as Family, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: As Orion helps the ones he believes he can trust he starts to have a feeling he's forgotten something.Then the memories start.
Relationships: Arcee & Bulkhead (Transformers), Arcee & Bumblebee (Transformers), Arcee & Optimus Prime, Arcee & Orion Pax, Arcee & Ratchet (Transformers), Arcee/Optimus Prime, Bulkhead & Bumblebee (Transformers), Bulkhead & Optimus Prime, Bulkhead & Orion Pax, Bulkhead & Ratchet (Transformers), Bumblebee & Optimus Prime, Bumblebee & Orion Pax, Bumblebee & Ratchet (Transformers), Megatron & Orion Pax, Optimus Prime & Ratchet, Orion Pax & Ratchet
Series: ⚙️ Transformers ⚙️ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529189
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Distant Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something about how Orion can somewhat remember who he was and how his family was. 
> 
> I liked this thought because I think that maybe in the show this actually happened to him and it only made it more angst-inducing lol!
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

It had started with laughter

Sometimes Orion thought he heard laughter, laughter that held many voices. Voices that he thought he knew from somewhere, but he was sure that that couldn’t be right.

None of the other Decepticons seemed to smile let alone laugh so he had no clue where it was coming from and just decided to ignore them as he got back to work decoding the files that his oldest friend needed his help with.

His oldest friend who no longer looked familiar to him.

Then the voices began to stretch past laughter and into a few words even sentences as well.

He would hear them as he sat at the control panel, typing away.

_“It’s been an honor serving with you, Optimus Prime,”_

_“Check out the monster truck rally I went to last week.”_

_“Optimus, If you leave me stranded on a planet teeming with humans, I will never forgive you.”_

_“I couldn’t let him hurt you so I improvised a little,”_

_“We Autobots take strength in the bonds we have forged,”_

That last voice always made him gasp, it sounded so close to his own voice, but at the same time it sounded nothing like him at all.

After the voices came the flashes of color when he let his mind wander.

Royal blue and pink.

Bright red and white.

Army green and gray.

Golden yellow and black.

Just fleeting flashes of them out of the corner of his eyes but every time he turned his head no one was there he was alone in the room they guarded him in.

The dreams started not long after the colors, though he couldn’t remember them when he woke up he always felt like they were happy but he didn’t know why.

If he could remember them Orion would have seen family dinners with a coffee table covered in take out food.

Training sessions with two of his oldest friends.

Teaching a blond-haired young man the Cybertronian language while sharing stories with him since he never got to see anything other than war for the few years he was there.

He would have seen himself and the three others talking about the good old days on Cybertron before the war and what they had all been doing at that time; after the youngest had gone to bed, beers in their hands as they spoke.

As time passed Orion found himself longing for the memories that he believed his mind was making up to try and fill in what he couldn’t remember.

Unknown to Archivist that the things he was seeing were not dreams or made up fairytales but simply distant memories that had been hidden away trying to come back to the surface to remind him of who he really was.


End file.
